Bekah
Bekah was Mayor of An Gort. Bekah RP Description It took me a long time to make my way to Coventry. I made a long and perilous journey, and had to deal with the learning of your strange tongue .... I was shipwrecked as a child, and raised by a poor yet kind fishing family. My adoptive family were killed during the attack on Constantinople lead by Mehmet II and I was taken as a slave. I uncovered an assassination plot, and thereby earned my freedom, a devoted follower named Ibrihim and two fine arab horses. And so to England I came; penniless, friendless and far from home. Yet I have a strong back, a quick wit and a great will to succeed. I intended to settle there, make new friends and forget my unhappy past. A past which I worry will come back to haunt me. I have seen many things on my journeys, and have experienced the very worst that man can do. I am hoping to see mankind's better side now. I have brought with me my faithful travelling companion; Ibrihim, but he wishes to remain apart from village life. He is part and parcel of the life I lived abroad and is determined to be my loyal servant, despite my wish for him to return to his homeland and his family. His story is laced with tragedy and pain, and I am determined to protect him. So far I have been treated well and have made many friends. My decision to settle here seems to be working out for me. I have now discovered my birth family, I am Rebekah Bar Kochba! I am the proud owner of two Panther cubs called Romulus and Remus. They bring a lot of joy (and mischief into my life). My mare Sapphire has also just given birth to a foal; Sascha, much to my delight :) And now I have set out to pastures new, Ireland! I am a proud resident of Lismore, Munster..... Yet another war for me. This time as a free person. Riding into battle to free my friends from the clutches of a despot, I killed a man for the first time. As someone versed in the healing arts, this does not sit well with me. War is not kind to anyone in it, but we must always stand up for what we believe in. I will always be ready to stand in defence of my country. At last! A great joy enters my life, born 08/01/1457, Abigail Miriam Adlum-Bar Kochba. Posthumous daughter to my beloved and still mourned Drazik, who died tragically yet bravely. Another change in my fortunes sees me moving to An Gort and becoming a member of the NNGO. Thanks to their encouragement, I have stood many terms as Mayor and on council, doing my best to serve the people of Cuige Chonnacht to the best of my abilities List of Achievements Lady Rebekah Bar Kochba, adopted by the De Peverel Family Mother to Abigail, my darling daughter Former Lios Mor Town Mentor Leader of the Citizens of Peace Baronet of Coventry Mayor of An Gort (6 terms) Duchess of Cuige Chonaght Captain of CC Council Trade Minister of CC Council Public Prosecutor - Munster Council Judge (interim) - Munster Council Constable - Munster Council Sergeant - Munster Council (1 Term) Sergeant - Stafford Council (2 Terms) 1 Term Mayor of Lios Mor Veteran of the Battle for Port Lairge Veteran of the Carlisle Siege Former Cantor of Coventry Synagogue Founder of the One-time Lios Mor Co-operative Tavern One-time Paymaster, Squire - Stafford Guard Member of the Patrons and English Coalition Member of the Writers Guild of the Isles Member of Renaissance Acts of Kindness Bereaved of Drazik Adlum Bereaved of Edam_Longforth Category:People